


Coyote and the Destroyer

by HeavynDragon



Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel The Series - Freeform, Connor Angel - Freeform, Connor Reilly - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Malia Hale - Freeform, Teen Wolf, angel - Freeform, malia tate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavynDragon/pseuds/HeavynDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Origins and The Fall of Angel, Connor is struggling with his identity. He knows he's the Destroyer, son of Angel, but because of Angel's deal, he's also the son of Laurence Reilly.</p>
<p>In an attempt to discover who he is and wants to be, Connor finds Malia, a young girl with as close to a similar story as him, as he'll ever find.<br/>And he has to admit that she's got a certain appeal to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote and the Destroyer

"And you've got everything you need?" Mrs Reilly asked Connor for the hundredth time.

Connor gave her a smile. Granted it was the smile of an annoyed teenager who's mother had been fretting over him for over an hour now.

 

"I promise," he gave her a one armed hug and kissed her cheek, "I'm fine, mom."

Ever since their visit to Wolfram and Hart, the Reilly's had been on edge with worry for their son. They knew nothing more than, 'he's special', but of course that didn't stop them from worrying.

They had seen him get knocked into you're garage by a van and just stand up and brush it off after all.

Though, Connor knew the truth about himself. In that battle against Sajhan, his true memories had woken inside him, leaving him confused and scared. 

He didn't want to stop being Connor Reilly, that much he knew. But he couldn't deny he was more than that. And it scared him, because he remembered who he was before.

And worse, he remembered how much it had hurt to be him. He'd been broken, damaged further than anyone his age ever should have been. 

He didn't want to go back to that. To being that person.

Connor shook his thoughts and worries from his head as he looked at his parents, the Reilly's.

A week ago his uncle, Jacob, had offered to let him come stay with him for a few weeks before college started. 

Jacob was Laurence Reilly's younger brother, and a police officer in some tiny town Connor could never remember the name of. Connor had accepted the offer because he knew Jacob worked long hours and that meant Connor could be alone to his thoughts.

And Connor hoped to use that time to figure out who he was supposed to be now. Or at least find out if he was going to start becoming the way he used to be.

He waved goodbye to his parents and slid into the car the Reilly's had bought for him from a used dealership.

It was going to be a long drive.

\- ¤ -

Connor entered the tiny town of Beacon Hills just after the sun went down. He tapped his fingers uneasily against the steering wheel as he drove because something about the tiny town put him on edge.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He mumbled under his breath just as the GPS told him that he'd reached his destination.

Jacob's house was in a homey and safe looking neighborhood. Connor parked his car in the driveway and was pulling his bags out just as Jacob came loping towards him.

No doubt the older man has seen his nephew pull up.

"Connor!" Jacob pulled Connor into a hug and grabbed his bags from him. "Glad you decided to come hang out with me before you left for Stanford."

Nodding, Connor replied with, "I figured you'd never be home, giving me time to raid your liquor cabinet." It was a joke, one that made Jacob laugh.

"Come on you delinquent, let's go inside." Jacob marched into the front door and Connor made to follow.

Stopping just before he crossed the threshold, Connor looked towards the distance at the sound of howling somewhere far off.

"Oh boy, hope this place isn't infested with werewolves." He was semi joking.

\- ¤ -


End file.
